Episode 3
Week 1: Ep3: Eli vs Davis Davis(DR): Am I being plotted against? Why was I put up? Is there a bigger alliance after me? Eli(DR): Why am I still up!? Sigh… I wish I wasn't. The Mafia not including Todd and Davis are in Bedroom F1. Taylor: Why did Todd put up Davis? Kaylin: I don’t know, we have to figure this out. Gavin: Such a smart thing to do on his part, wink wink. Kaylin: I say until we figure this out we kick them from the alliance. Sammy: Agreed! Gavin: So who do we vote out? Kaylin: I’m going to talk to some people see if they know anything. Gavin: Cool! Kaylin walks up to the workout center where Scott and Sandra are. Kaylin: I just want to know… who are you voting? Sandra: Probably the excellent Eli. Scott: Yeah. Kaylin it’s just kinda weird that, Davis was put up. Todd confronts the Mafia not including Kaylin. Gavin: Oh- hey! Todd: Do you guys know why I put up Davis. Taylor: Not really dude. Sammy: Yeah why did you? Todd: To take out a threat. Todd(DR): Duh! Gavin(DR): C’mon Todd, he may have been a big threat, but he was part of our alliance!!! Gavin: Yeah obviously. Gavin winks at the others when Todd isn’t looking. Davis(DR): So, I hope the plan isn’t to get me out. I hope I haven’t underestimated my competition. Eli is in a room with Corbin and Liam. Liam: Heya Eli! Corbin: What’s up yo! Eli: I don’t know. I just wanted to say goodbye. Liam: Good bye!? You’re aren’t leaving Davis is. Julie(Speaker): Everyone, please meet down in the Living Room for our first eviction. Everyone meets in the Living Room. Julie(TV): Hey houseguests. One by one you will go into the DR to vote. Todd, as HoH you will only vote in the case of a tie. Gavin you’re first! Gavin walks into the DR. Julie: Hey Gavin, it’s time to vote. Gavin: I vote to evict Eli. Corbin comes next. Julie: It’s your time to vote Corbin. Corbin: I vote to evict Davis. Yo if anyone votes Eli that’s messed up. Judy comes in next. Julie: Hey Jude! Judy: Hah! Julie: It’s now time to vote to evict. Judy: Ehhh- I vote to evict… uh… Davis. Tracy walks in. Tracy: UGH… I vote to evict Eli! Julie: That was quick. Flashback to right before the live vote and eviction. The Amazons are in The Kitchen. Sandra: So we’re voting Davis right? He is definitely probably totally maybe definitely did I already say definitely? He’s the biggest threat. Lisa: No! We need to vote Eli, dumbo! If Davis is here then we won’t be targeted over him. He needs to flipping stay! Liam comes in. Julie: Hey Liam! Liam: What’s up? Julie: Time to vote to evict. Liam: I vote to evict Davis. Scott walks in next. Scott: Hey Julie! Julie: Hey Scott who do you vote to evict? Scott: Uh… I vote to evict Eli. Sandra comes in next. Sandra: Hola Monnie! Julie: I’ve never had anyone call me that before. Sandra: I vote to evict Eli. The camera cuts between the rest of the votes. Lisa: Eli, duh! Taylor: I vote to evict Davis. Katelyn: Davis… yeah I vote Davis. Kaylin: Eli! I hope Davis isn’t going home. Sammy: I vote Eli! Reana: Since Sam is probably voting Eli i’m voting Davis. Back in the Living Room. Julie(TV): By a vote of 7-6. Davis… Todd(DR): Please say my plan worked! Julie(TV): You are safe meaning Eli, you are out. Eli: What!? Why? Julie(TV): You have a couple moments to grab your stuff, say goodbye and get out. Eli: Well uh… bye. Gavin: Bye Eli. Corbin: Yo, have a dope time when you’re out of the house. Sandra: Good byeee! Eli walks out the front door. Then directly outside of the house, Julie has a talk with Eli. Julie: Hey Eli. Eli: Uh, hey. Julie: You are the first evicted. Did you see this coming or was it shocking. Eli: Uh… maybe. Julie: Did they make the right choice. Eli: No…? Julie: Well you are out, for now… Eli: Uh… sure? Julie: Anyway, let’s spy on our houseguests. Cuts back to house. Gavin: Dang, Eli was the first to go. Todd(DR): What!? Why was Eli voted out? Davis should’ve gone. This isn’t good. Gavin(DR): So hopefully Todd assumes it wasn't us going after Eli instead of his target. Davis(DR): Yes! 7-6. The Mafia must have wanted me out! That’s the only way I can understand this. What to do, What to do! Tracy: UGH, so freaking tired. Lisa: Do you ever shut up! Corbin: Yo, chill! Sammy: Hey Reana can we talk…? Reana: Sure… Reana glares at Sammy as if she was saying of course not. Sammy(DR): Reana being in this house seems it’s going to hurt my game. Todd(DR): I can’t let this game slip from my hands. Gavin(DR): Time to take down Todd and all of his plans. Reana(DR): I’m coming for you Sammy. Davis(DR): This ain’t over yet! Julie(Speaker): Todd you may now take off your pig suit.